


DUN DUH DUH DUH

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, M/M, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about wedding
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	DUN DUH DUH DUH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).




End file.
